Dreams Of Reality
by Fallenpearls
Summary: I wrote this myself with little bits from lunar chronicles such as Winter's hallucinations I hope u guys enjoy :)


" **Dreams of Reality"**

 **Hand note:**

 **Just to let you guys know this isn't fanfic, if u hate that's completely your choice. I wrote this, the original idea is completely mine. And I'm proud of it.**

 **I used bits and pieces from different stories -such as Winter's problems with hallucinations -in this. So that's why I put it under Lunar Chronicles (Comment in the reviews where I should improbe.)**

 **I really hope you guys like this!**

 **Charlotte swept her glowing amber hair away from the prodding sunlight**. Her dark chocolate colored eyes, now slits peered out the glass window.

Lucas waved, his bronze hair tousled to near perfection, his sea green eyes pierced her soul in ways she couldn't fathom explaining.

She slumped back down, leaning against the white paint wall, decorated with lilies, bunching the material of her navy-blue blouse in both fists. She was momentarily disconcerted beneath the sunlight's throw that reflected off the metal hinge on the door, shaking her shoulders she shook the irritable feeling off.

But that couldn't knock off the feeling of his hands on her waist, her shoulders, her wrists. Her head was too full of the memory, the too-recent agony of wanting to kiss him. She couldn't do that, she wouldn't do that.

It would be unfair to Lucas, the unsuspecting soul that had managed to find a way to capture her heart. She wouldn't drop the curse on him for her own benefit. She wrung her fingers together the bracelet cutting into her freckled skin. Tears pushed over the brim of her eye, a flood about to destroy the wall built for generations of use.

She blinked, Charlotte's long black lashes were now speckled with teardrops, dew on a spider web. When finally, she had stopped trembling, she peeled herself off the soft fuzzy rug her only comfort these days.

Lucas was already starting the truck, his face impassive clearly hiding a mask of disappointment.

Charlotte pushed the window open, the glare taking a straight hit to her eyes. "Wait!"

Lucas looked back, his arm brushing the wrong switch. His car lurched backwards the engine growling along with it, smashing into a grey mini-van. She could see bodies, bloody and lifeless.

Charlotte screamed. Not trusting herself to stand, she half slid half crawled out the window and towards the front of the car. Barely, recognizable as the adrenaline propelled her every inch.

Hiccups overcame her lungs when the adrenaline drained. She fell to the ground next to the car, her will to live sinking to the darkest depths of her mind. Circling plans, just so she and him could be back together.

She lifted her head, catching the quick movement from the corner of her eyes. The scene before her flickered before disappearing.

She took her first breath in what seemed like years. It was just an everyday hallucination, it meant Lucas hadn't died.

But it showed that the curse had already started.

 **Charlotte**

 **She walked downstairs in half a daze, smelling the sweet scent of pancakes hissing and bubbling against the pan.** She glanced at the clock, brushing away a lock of hair that fell in front of her eyes.

Astoria looked up. "Up already dear? Usually you sleep in, it's only 7 o'clock! Well since your up so early, help me with the pancakes." She handed the still hot ridge of the pan into her waiting hands.

"So," Charlotte asked, while flipping the pancakes on the white tan side, the smell reaching her nose and grabbing the salt shaker.

"Do you know what my symptoms will be?"

Astoria walked over. Her slippers landing harder on the ground than usual. "Well, there's dreams and there's reality. If you have dreams of reality, then that means it already started. So, did it...did it happen to you already?"

Charlotte was already backing away, head shaking like a wounded animal. In her mind, right now, she could only think of ways she might cause Lucas to die. The thoughts too painful to bear. Not noticing she was spilling salt all over the cherry tiled floor.

The doorbell rang snapping her out of her stupor. "Mrs. Madganna! Is Charlotte here?!"

The white cedar door shook, trembling from Lily's fists. She snatched the handle, afraid for the door. "Lily! Calm down, it's a completely normal day!"

Lily shook her smooth elegant black hairdo, her brown eyes seeing through the lie. "It happened didn't it."

There was no point in arguing Charlotte just nodded.

 **Lucas**

His eyes looked out of the window, his eyes drawn by some sort of magical aura. His eyes caught the center of the glow, a girl with beautiful auburn hair, dark chocolate eyes innocent. Lucas squinted, how was she doing that? He could feel the stares of multiple eyes, drawing towards that girl. Her eyes suddenly looked up catching his gaze.

He looked away. Lucas wasn't the type that enjoyed fighting, he knew if he wanted to avoid it, he would have to stay away from that girl.

 **Charlotte**

Charlotte's eyes caught the yellow school bus approaching, her eyes by instinct heading towards the back window where _he_ sat. Suddenly, she felt self-conscious of her clothe pick. The same outfit from the dream.

Lily nudged her too excited to speak. "Lucas?! That's who your symptoms are signaling?!"

Charlotte didn't answer, too busy remembering the feeling. The way she had felt his gulp, then his arms were around her, crushing her against his chest. But it was all just a trick of the light. Her nerves fluttered at the thought.

When the sign IFA became bigger and bigger by the minute Charlotte noticed Lucas's eyes. They stared at her and she shivered, starting to question whether he was the right person or not. His eyes were ice cold pricking her with mini daggers and needles. It looked like he loathed her, seethed her with the deepest hatred. How could he be the one? Guilt piled up in her throat. She reminded herself, it's better this way that way his blood isn't on your hands.

But as they headed off the bus, Lucas accidently brushed her shoulder sending it on fire. Charlotte wondered how could a touch be so powerful? They both pulled away, each flinching leaving spiraling wind between them. Charlotte glanced at Lucas's lips imagining kissing him. Before exiting, she fantasized the way it would feel how his breath would taste.

 **Lucas**

He wanted to punch something, anything really. He recognized immediately that his plan would fail, the moment his fingertip grazed her shoulder. He could feel the vibrations of energy off her, and he knew that his destiny was sealed. No matter what, he would fall for her hard. But he was still going to try.

Mr. Benner peered over his circular spectacles. The pair at table 9 were sitting frigidly, on the very edge of the table looking away from each other. He had seen lots of things in his job as a teacher, which included a kid's head getting shoved into a toilet. But he had never seen two people look so awkward over peeling onions.

He looked away, letting them decide their grade for they would have to cooperate.

"Hi."

Lucas started. Her voice was a mix of honey and mint, fresh and sweet. He breathed it in. "Hi."

The girl sighed in relief her eyes brightening a bit as if she had been expecting him to ignore her. "Hi I'm Charlotte."

"Lucas." He held his hand out. She took it, and shook it gently. "We have to start if we want good grades." They started peeling onions, resisting tears.

Mr. Benner chuckled.

 **Charlotte**

Lucas walked her to PE, and the rest of her classes. Even walked her to the parking lot, talking to him made her feel like she had someone to talk to when Lily wasn't around.

But she couldn't fight off the panic that rose in her throat strangling her. It was like she had signed the letter to confirm his funeral date. She wiped her hand quickly across her eyes. Creating a damp trail. She couldn't do this to him.

She would avoid him, or she could tell him the truth. He would be too scared to face her, though that would be for the best she mused.

She went home.

 **Lucas**

He felt his heart patter, his mind racing. But all he could think of was is love supposed to happen so fast? In a way, the moment he had seen Charlotte he had been drawn to her physically and now mentally. It was destiny， it was like love at first sight.

 **Charlotte**

"Hey," Lucas said.

Charlotte glanced away, resisting the urge to touch him.

Lucas's eyes clouded with confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

She still watched the chalkboard. Smelling crumpled parchment in the waste bin and she tasted blood from where she just bit her lip.

She slowly munched on her hamburger. Her eyes occasionally rocketing on Lucas's scorching gaze. Her eyes flaring when a blond girl came up to him. Whispered something in her ear and disappeared. Jealousy sparked her eyes. Mist fogging up her vision she looked away.

She started when a boy came to her table. "Lily, do you know him?"

"No…."

He had brown hair clearly styled to perfection, beautiful topaz eyes and tight sweater tight giving a hint of muscles underneath. "Hi I'm Skylar. You're Charlotte, right?"

 **Lucas**

A hand fell on his shoulder. A silky voice sang next to his ear. "Hey everything okay?"

He glanced back to see Maurica, the girl in his History class, blue eyes blonde hair the average cheerleader. He muttered, annoyed. "What are you doing here?! Leave me alone!"

"That's no proper way to treat a lady, and I do have a question. Will you go out with me?"

Lucas couldn't hide his disgust. "No, I'm taken by Charlotte."

Her eyes widened. "Charlotte? As in Charlotte Madgonna?"

"Yes! Now go away!"

As she walked away, he let out a sigh of relief.

Though he glanced across the cafeteria only to see Charlotte talk to a gorgeous guy that resembled a super-model. Was that why she didn't want to talk to him? Was it because she loved him instead?

He frowned as he chewed his pepperoni pizza, considering the options that reality was presenting him. He turned towards Maurica.

"Maurica?"

"What?"

"Yes. I will go out with you."

The cafeteria went silent all staring at the scene unfolding in front of them. Charlotte took a sharp and painful gust of wind. Her heart breaking into two pieces.

She looked back at Skylar who was driving his fingers through his hair, amused. "Hey Skylar, to answer your earlier question, yes I will go out with you."

This time, it was Lucas that swallowed heartbroken. Realizing his mistake, and unable to take it back.

 **Charlotte**

Thrashing into her pillow, she cursed. "Lily? what just happened?! I thought Lucas and I were destined to be together! And now that girl, Maurica, dating him!"

Lily just stared as she screamed into her pillow. Hands held up, using them as shields. "Personally, I think you should just leave it that way, nobody dies and we're all happy. I'm right, right?"

Charlotte slumped back, resigned. "You're right."

Lily patted her back, "At least you still have me."

Charlotte sent her a grateful smile.

"I should show my feelings in colors, since I am an artist am I not?"

Lily smiled, "Do pink dark reddish pink, straight from his living hell."

 **Lucas**

It was like his energy had been sapped, the entire day he was unable to smile. He glanced at Skylar, who now sat regularly at her table, his fingers twitched. Imagining his fingers encircling Skylar's throat. A growl erupted out of his throat. Charlotte nearby who had a strange little hat on turned. Lucas wanted to shove the scream down his throat but it had already been released.

Her hair was a living nightmare, it made her completely out of his league. Dark vivid pink, dark near the roots until it faded to sunset pink at the bottom. It made her look inhuman, but in a beautiful glorious angel way.

It framed her face making her complexion stand out, making her eyes dark holes that were framed with long lush eyelashes that attracted people's attention when she blinked.

Lucas finally smiled. "Charlotte, you're beautiful."

 **Charlotte**

 _She saw the blond hair in the alleyway covered with graffiti and she went closer to investigate. "Hello?"_

 _Maurica smiled at her. "It's only the beginning."_

 _Waves smashed through the building that she suddenly stood on. Her hologram disappearing, the bright yellow building turned to a depressing color of grey. Charlotte stood trembling as she felt warm soft liquid on her fingers, blood stains that could only belong to Maurica._

 _Charlotte backed up shaking, tears flying down the bridge of her nose. "I didn't mean it," she sobbed. "I take it back."_

 _Maurica's voice left an imprint. "Too late, it's already begun."_

 _The tsunami smashed through the rest of the buildings until the lights flickered out and her mind went blank._

She bolted upright in her bed, sweat matting her hair. Her eyes clouded with confusion, what could the dream have meant?

Trying hard to convince herself that everything was okay, even though she knew it wasn't.

Every dream usually meant death. She shivered, who would it be this time?

Skylar walked up to her locker, and she inhaled a large amount of his soap smell. "Hey."

"Hey Skylar," she hugged him tightly resting her head against his shoulder feeling as if she belonged, as a normal human being in society. Then she kissed his nose softly, leaning down and turning her head so she felt his lips against hers. She could taste the refreshing scent of cinnamon.

She had thought of Skylar more of a showoff and an average cool kid. She was disgusted that she decided to go out with him.

But he was awfully sweet and he had captured her attention on their first date in the spaghetti factory. How he had made her feel at home, the thing she had needed. She was surprised how last Tuesday had changed her view so much. Now she didn't care about Lucas at all.

Lucas walked by, looking away when he saw Charlotte kissing _**him**_ -he refused to acknowledge Skylar had a name.

Charlotte caught his eyes as he sped past and felt a twinge of regret. A part of her wanted to yell come back, while another wanted to stay in Skylar's arms forever. She chose the latter.

"It's okay." She whispered to herself. "I chose correctly, I hope."

Charlotte slowly walked up to PE she had no idea why, but Mrs. Findus had a strange fascination of pairing couples against couples. Every single PE, it was Lucas and Maurica against her and Skylar.

She had no anticipation for getting humiliated by tripping and hurting herself or her teammate which in this case it would be Skylar, making it ten times worse.

Though for the past few days Maurica had disappeared. It was only Skylar and her against Lucas. Ever since that dream.

Skylar felt this strange churning in his stomach every time he looked at Charlotte. Like he was getting buried and he couldn't do anything to stop it, but it was probably just his imagination. He ignored the feeling, pushing it away. That was the worst mistake he would ever make, the greatest impact on when his life would end.

 **Lucas**

His stomach boiled. He had built a wall for protection, but after weeks of missing Charlotte's warm gaze it crumpled.

His anger poured out into his actions. He looked around the locker room speeding up when he saw his destination. He grabbed Skylar by the edge of his sweater and shoved him against the locker. "What have you done to Charlotte?!"

Skylar looked at him with wide eyes, cursing. "I didn't do anything!"

Lucas growled. He grabbed Skylar by the throat and half shoved, adrenaline propelling the power, half threw Skylar against the locker. Skylar's body hit the metallic edge with a thud before falling to the ground, cold and silenced...

 **Charlotte**

Charlotte whimpered, a wounded animal. Lucas and Skylar were both missing which was not a good combination. She had this weird gut feeling.

She closed her eyes _, only to see Skylar in front of her in the strange alley with the buildings._

 _"Skylar?"_

 _"You did this…"_

 _He turned, his beautiful topaz eyes became dark holes, scraping her raw, "Lucas did this to me, because of you." He pointed to the scrape on his side covered with dried blood._

 _Charlotte covered her screams. There was a gaping puckering hole that showed gore, implying death. She held back a gag and reached for him with her trembling fingers, in both grief and comfort. "Skylar, I'm sorry."_

 _"It's too late." With that he walked away, his sneakers spewing dust and dirt in Charlotte's face._

 _She fell to her knees hysterical, "No! SKYLAR COME BACK!"_

 _She crawled even when sweat beaded her forehead, when she thought of falling and never getting up again. But Skylar grew father and father away._

 _When she was out of the alley, amid skyscrapers, Skylar morphed into one, the river turned into a raging monster and it ate the building whole, turning it into a lifeless grey._

She opened her eyes to see the see, squeezed and speckled into two irises. "Lucas?! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She shoved him away and raced towards the boy's locker room. Lucas blocked her, "That's for boys only, you could get expelled."

She looked defiantly into his eyes glaring daggers. "You murderer, killer, beast. I will never love you."

She put all her anger into motion, leaving her hand tingling she slapped him hard and direct in the face. Nearly falling back from the force and momentarily disconcerted, Lucas let her run through.

She ran around looking for a sign, that he might be alive somehow. "No…" She looked at the fallen figure of someone she had grown close to in a matter of weeks. He had been hidden by a bench as if Lucas had tried to hide this prospect.

Mrs. Findus walked in, frozen when she saw Charlotte cradling the cold and still body of Skylar's. "Charlotte? What's going on?! Who did this?!"

She stared ahead ignorant of the expecting question, the answer dancing with the whispers that came out of her lips. "Lucas…. Lucas did this and he will pay."

 **Lucas**

He sat in the corner of his room, looking at everything as if he were blind. He was seeing things, such as Skylar and Maurica creeping in and staring at him with dead eyes. Charlotte getting dragged into the asylum by the officials. Charlotte's eyes used to hold passion with fiery joy before it was vanquished by him. Her eyes and dull not bright at all as she glared at him burning his insides into ash.

He had nothing to live for.

He got up using the bottom of his palms and walked through the door.

The sales girl snarled, the place was intimidating, both the people and the things and Lucas had no intention of staying. "How much?"

She looked over him, judging him with her beady eyes. "You're not our usual customer. Check the sign."

She pointed. Lucas poured out his wallet, "Keep the change, I won't be needing it."

 **Charlotte**

She closed her eyes and dreamed of pancakes it was a strange thing to dream of but it made her feel like she was at home.

Her sanity was protected by the fact that she didn't deserve to be in this place. She rocked in the chair that stood in the corner. Lonely and deep in thought. Her ears catching bits and pieces of the TV nearby – "Lucas Owen was found shot dead in his own home"- she blinked her eyes open. Giving off a Cheshire smile.

 _She sat on the ground fiddling with her hair drawing broken hearts in the dust._

 _Lucas walked up to her looking at his shoes. She spat on them, watching how he flinched and recoiled, hissing with pleasure. "You deserve what you got."_

 _He looked away. Ignored her, and walked away. The tsunami hit, but this time no skyscraper was there to stop it. It drifted her drowned her under its crushing weight._

 _As Charlotte fought against the churning waves she remembered her mom, screaming crying when they took her, when she was innocent. She had handed her a small slip of paper. Suddenly, she glanced at her clenched palm opening it._

' _Good pressure can turn you into a diamond, the wrong type turns you to dust.'_

 _She glanced at the skyscrapers. Her smile bittersweet._

" _I'm dust."_

 _Her mind the fragile glass that sustained twice under the pressure, shattered._


End file.
